Technical Field
The invention relates to a system and architecture that enables customer service applications to access and share data with enterprise information systems in real time.
Description of the Background Art
To automate customer service functions, business applications need to exchange data with a variety of enterprise information systems, such as: customer relationship management systems (for managing customer profiles and transactions), supply chain management systems (for managing logistics and procurement), order entry systems, and e-commerce systems. Enterprise Application Integration (EAI) tools have emerged to enable business applications to connect and share data with multiple information systems. These tools shield applications from the development and maintenance burden required to link data across systems that use different data structures, run on different architectures, or are provided by different vendors.
Current EAI tools have a number of limitations. These tools are heavyweight, requiring specialized staff for system administration. They may not use business objects or, if they use business objects, these business objects are vendor-specific, or are limited to business objects from one specific business vertical, e.g. health care, travel, insurance, etc. As a result, these tools facilitate integration with information systems from only a single vendor or a specific vertical. These tools are low-level; they essentially comprise a programming model and a development kit that provides only basic building blocks. Current tools will support a predefined set of data protocols, and cannot be easily extended to handle custom protocols. These tools do not monitor and adapt their operation to the quality of service of the connected enterprise information systems. Also, current tools were designed and architected for single-tenant use, and force the deployment of multiple instances to handle multi-tenant applications.